


First Sight

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Hollykit Fernkit and Sorrelkit are really young, I love them all help, I love writing this series too much it's not ok, ME - Freeform, Uncle Jayfeather, guess who forgot that again, i can't write descriptions, it's better than it sounds, so thanks to that person for the idea!, this was inspired by a post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: It hurt, knowing that the only way he knew what they looked like was through the words of someone else. Though who said dreams weren't real?





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post, so credit goes to whoever made that! I thought it was a really cute idea and wanted to write it and see what happened, and yeah! Hope you enjoy

Jayfeather left the nursery as his brother padded in, following Leafpool back to the medicine den. Lionblaze’s happy purrs faded the farther away he got, before finally making it to his nest of moss. Leafpool fidgeted nearby, and Jayfeather could feel her gaze burning through his pelt.

“She looks just like Hollyleaf…” Leafpool finally whispered.

Jayfeather flinched at the mention of his dead sister’s name, turning his blind gaze in the direction of the nursery as though he could see the three newborn kits, one with fur black as night. Laying his head on his paws, Jayfeather blocked out any surrounding noises, and that night he dreamt of his days as a kit, before his sister had been ripped and leaving her brothers to grieve.

* * *

Several days passed of coming and going to check on the three kits, each visit pricking him more than the last as the longing to know what his nieces and nephew looked like got stronger and stronger. Lionblaze had described them, of course he had, with utmost pride and joy in his voice.

“The tom is Fernkit, and he’s this really bright golden yellow,” he had said, “And the two she-kits are Sorrelkit, who’s brown with darker stripe from head to tail tip, and the last… is Hollykit.” He hadn’t needed to say any more than that as to the young kit’s description.

Sighing, Jayfeather continued organising the herbs at his paws. Evening was beginning to fall and the clan had begun heading to their dens rather than staying out in the rapidly cooling air. Leafpool and Briarlight were already curled up in their nests, their slow and steady breathing letting him know that both were asleep.

He continued placing the remaining herbs into their piles before storing them once again in the clefts of the rock, the dying murmur of his clanmates fading as they all dozed off for the night. Finally finished the mind-numbing task, Jayfeather padded over to his own nest, sleep almost immediately overtaking him.

He opened his eyes to the sight of the medicine den walls, Leafpool and Briarlight’s sleeping forms laying in the corner. Blinking slightly to get used to seeing something other than nothingness, he gazed around before spotting the starry form of Yellowfang off to the side, the den walls visible through her matted grey pelt.

“What is it, Yellowfang?” he asked, head tilted slightly in confusion. “Please don’t tell me you have another prophecy.”

Huffing slightly, the old she-cat padded towards him, flicking her tail in a gesture to follow as she passed. “That’s not my responsibility, mouse-brain!” she snapped, “Now come on.”

Jayfeather followed her across the clearing, gazing around at the dens and sky as he passed, still enamoured at having vision in his dreams despite how many seasons it had been. Distracted by the rest of the camp, he failed to notice that Yellowfang had lead him to the nursery.

“Well, go on,” she rasped impatiently, flicking her ears in the direction of the entrance. “We haven’t got all night!”

After a brief moment of hesitation, he made sure to step inside carefully, despite knowing that no one could hear. He quickly located Cinderheart’s nest and cautiously padded forward to see the three young kits by her side.

They looked just as Lionblaze had said, Fernkit’s fluffy golden pelt standing out against his mother’s smoky grey, and Sorrelkit’s darker stripe only just visible in the gloom. Glancing to the last kit, Jayfeather’s breath caught in his throat despite knowing how she would look. The fluffy dark pelt of the little she-kit was clean and smooth, and bore a striking resemblance to the aunt she was named after.

Jayfeather didn’t know how long he stood there, memorising every stripe and speck on their pelts. Dawn was approaching when Yellowfang finally intervened, and Jayfeather reluctantly tore his eyes away from his kin and returned to his own den, Yellowfang returning to her place among the stars above. He greeted unconsciousness with a smile on his face, the image of his nieces and nephew being the last thing he pictured before returning to darkness once more.

It was one of the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback in general is very much appreciated, and maybe if anyone wanted I could do a part two, maybe of the kits meeting their uncle properly for the first time? Let me know what you think, and leave any suggestions of what I should write next for this little series!


End file.
